The Downward Spiral
by Batman FTW
Summary: “Is that what the fayth told you?” “Rikku... he’s really not here?” “‘Peace talks’ between the Machine Faction, New Yevon and the Youth League are set to commence tomorrow.” The Spiral of Death was just the beginning. PastTiduna, PastAurikku, Yun


**The Downward Spiral**

_By: Arcesso_

_FFN summary: "Is that what the fayth told you?" "Rikku... he's really not here?" "'Peace talks' between the Machine Faction, New Yevon and the Youth League are set to commence tomorrow." The Spiral of Death was just the beginning. Past-Tiduna, Past-Aurikku, Yuna, Rikku?._

**Full Summary: **Yuna's story from the Perfect Ending onward. Tidus is back – or is he? The High Summoner is having a hard time telling fact from fiction when Rikku informs her that she was daydreaming in Zanarkand when she was meant to be saying goodbye to a faded dream. As she builds new dreams, problems arise in Spira and things may never be the same again. Past-Tiduna, Past-Aurikku, Yuna, Rikku?

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy X and all related characters are © Square-Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. I'm gaining nothing from writing this fiction and would not appreciate being sued for it when it is purely for fan purposes. The plot, however, IS mine, and if you take it I will make you regret being born.

**Warnings: **PG-13/T for slight swearing and sexual situations. Subject to change.

* * *

**Chapter 1; Talks of Peace**

**  
**

The sun was stagnate just over the scarlet horizon line, surrounded and partially covered by enormous puffs of cloud, which were no doubt the cause of the hazy atmosphere of the one-time-city, Zanarkand. Once a bustling machina city of unrivaled size; it had now been reduced to rubble and dust. Standing atop one of the dust-coated hills near where the entrance of the city had once been was a rather scantily clad woman. In front of her stood a tan blond whose cerulean eyes were staring at the falling sun.

"I got a theory." The husky voice of the handsome teen was something Yuna had missed, and welcomed in warmly with a smile. His eyes didn't leave the horizon as he spoke with slight confusion. "I think the fayth gathered up my thoughts and put 'em together to bring me back." He ventured, eyes finally wandering up toward the sky. He stretched, nodding somewhat. "Maybe. Something like that." The brunette behind him tried to find something to say, but found herself at a loss for words. Having him here was just so unreal; she didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Or maybe...I'm still a dream." He looked down at his hands as if any second they'd simply start to fade away like they had last time. The solemnity of his tone seemed to seep into his eyes, which reflected that fading away after Sin's defeat had emotionally pained him, as well as Yuna. Said half-al bhed looked rather distressed at his statement.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, taking a wary step toward him. "So you'll disappear?" He'd only just come back. She couldn't live if he were to disappear on her again. She'd barely managed the first time around. Her blue and green eyes flickered toward the ground, reflecting her downtrodden attitude. The tanned man turned, flashing her a rather candid smile.

"Cherish me, Yuna." It was like a line from a love story, and Yuna felt her knees buckle. Brightening significantly, she nodded. "And, I'll cherish you. All right? We gotta stay together. That's what we have to do." Tidus explained, delighting in the brunette's expression.

A wink later, he turned back to the horizon that had captured his attention only moments before. He didn't notice her running up behind him until she had her arms wrapped around his waist and her face buried in his back. Though he was shocked at first, he quickly welcomed the embrace and did his best to return it by resting his arms on hers.

"Is that... what the fayth told you?" She asked with a mirthful smile. He chuckled a bit, looking halfway back at her when he responded.

"Nah. But, I like it." He mused aloud. They shared a warm laugh. This time, a real one, not at all like the last time they'd been here together. Memories they shared welled up within Yuna at that moment and she leaned further against him, inhaling deeply and clutching his shirt, trying to fill her senses with just... _him._ Suddenly taking a step back, an idea sparked in her mind. Almost a test. She pushed him gently off the hill, into the water below. A loud splash was heard, making her heart swell. She grinned down at him as he resurfaced.

"Hey!" The blond complained. "That's not cherishing!" Yuna giggled, shaking her head at him.

"You didn't disappear." She reasoned in a reserved voice. Closing her eyes for a moment, she faced up toward the sky. Sunlight poured through her lids causing her to see red. She opened her eyes again and looked back to where the sun had set almost fully. "Tidus…" She called, looking around in the water. "Tidus?" She asked again, not seeing him. She leapt down into the water, splashing through it in a desperate search for the platinum blond.

"TIDUS!" She called again, tears streaming down her cheeks. A blonde walked up to the top of the hill and looked down at her, resting a cheek in her pale hand.

"Yunie, what are you shouting about? If he was here, I'm sure we would have found him already." She shook her head, giggling. "Someone's gone off the deep end." She mused in a singsong voice. The brunette turned wildly, off-coloured eyes racing upward to see her cousin on the hill, squatting on her heels and hugging her knees. Green eyes locked on the water, dancing with amusement. A silent woman with silver-brown hair walked up behind her, gaze fixing on Yuna, as well.

"We've got to go, Yuna. Brother's being impatient. I know you wanted to stop by, but... well, you've been here for about four hours." Her voice was short and somewhat harsh. Yuna continued crying, wondering why they were acting this way.

"But... he was here... just a moment ago!" Yuna protested, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "Where'd he go? This isn't funny, Rikku." They both threw her rather odd looks. "Paine!" She looked for the older girl for a reasonable reply. "Tell her that he came back? You were both there!" Rikku chuckled, shaking her head before standing.

"You must've been dreaming, Yunie. You asked us to come here so you could say goodbye to Him, finally. Remember?" She narrowed her gaze. "YOU MADE US MISS GIPPAL'S SPEECH FOR THIS, YOU BETTER REMEMBER." She threw a small rock at her cousin rather irately. Yuna's crying grew worse, at this. She remembered. But then, if that was true… what about Besaid? And what of Tidus?

"Rikku... He's really not here?" The blonde shook her head and Yuna sank into the water.

"Are you feeling okay, Yunie? Maybe you should get back on the Celsius and take a nap... You've had a rough day, not everyone can save the world twice." She piped, trying her best to be cheerfully comforting. Paine nodded from her position beside the girl, shifting her weight awkwardly.

"She's right, Yuna. You should get some rest." Cheeks tearstained, skirt sopping, Yuna climbed out of the water. She said nothing, but nodded and headed back toward the airship. She felt... hollow. Had she imagined all of that? Was it just a silly daydream taken too far? Maybe Rikku was right and all she needed was some rest. After all, they'd had a long day. But, he'd seemed so... real. She'd smelled how he smelled, felt the fabric of his shirt, heard his voice. How could all of that be with her again after so long, but, at the same time, not really be there at all?

She tripped over herself, too lost in her confused thoughts to pay attention to how she walked, on her way back onto the airship. Paine and Rikku flanked her. Had the ex-summoner looked back, she would have seen how worried they were. She headed straight for the cabin, not holding the elevator for her two female companions. It seemed as if she was detached from everything. She missed Barkeep's greeting when she entered the cabin, and instead, headed straight for bed.

Struggling up the stairs, she didn't even bother taking off her garment grid and changing into nightclothes. She simply found herself collapsing on the bed, passing out before her head even hit the pillow. At least that way, she didn't have to remember anymore. And, with any luck, there would be no more dreaming (day or night) of Him returning.

----------------------------------------

"She's been out for two days! You don't think we should make her get up?" Eyes still shut, Yuna vaguely recognized the voice as her cousin, Rikku.

"She took not finding Tidus hard." Came the ever-reasonable voice she knew to be Paine. They were talking... about her? Inwardly groaning, she debated sitting up. She'd slept two days? It certainly didn't feel that way. She still felt as if Tidus would run up to her with his beautiful smile telling her it was all some big joke played to see if she really cared, or something of the sort. A third voice jerked her back to reality.

"Don't be too understanding, Dr. P." As dryly sarcastic as ever, Yuna decided upon recognizing the low voice as Gippal. "You'd probably be pretty upset too, if you lost the love of your life 'cause he saved Spira with you." The level of understanding Gippal had of her plight made the brunette grow a newfound respect for him. A newfound respect that managed to wrench her from the bed and to the railing. Looking down on the four people standing in the cabin's lower level, she forced a smile.

"As loud as you guys are talking, I'm surprised you haven't raised the dead yet."

"Oh, but we did, you just missed them, actually. Beat you by an hour." Gippal shouted back up at her, throwing her one of his classic grins. Yuna felt her stomach lurch and her weak plaster smile fell slightly. They were so much alike, Gippal and Tidus. It was almost painful. Rikku squealed.

"YUNIE! You're up! Are you okay? We thought you died!" She ran up the stairs as Yuna started down them, nearly pouncing her when they reached one another. Paine was following slowly behind.

"No, Rikku. YOU thought she died." The blonde turned and stuck her tongue out. Yuna offered up a chuckle, smiling at her cousin.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She assured quietly. They were all rather surprised when their second guest spoke up.

"It's good to see you well, Lady Yuna." Baralai bowed to her. Feeling awkward, she nodded right back. Rikku relinquished her vicegrip on her cousin, whom finished her walk down to where Gippal and Baralai stood.

"You don't have to be so formal." She wrinkled her nose. "Calling me that makes me feel old... or dead. I think we just proved that I'm neither." Giggles erupted from everyone but her.

"My apologies, La—Yuna. But, you're the High Summoner. You've earned the title twice over." The dark man protested.

"I'm not a summoner anymore, though. I've cast off all of that." Gippal shook his head softly, feeling now would be a good time to cut in.

"You can't just deny saving the world twice."

"Well, I have." Yuna said, shifting her multi-coloured gaze to the Al Bhed.

"Stubborn." Gippal mused at her. "You sure have changed." He scrutinized, face drawing closer to hers. The brunette, however, seemed to have gotten used to it and didn't back away quite as much this time.

"I learned from the best." She shot back, and Gippal held his hands up in surrender.

"Not arguing with that."

"If you're done feeding your ego, I think it's time we headed back to Bevelle." Paine interrupted, gaze drifting between the two of them. Confusion lit in green and blue eyes alike.

"Why are we going to Bevelle?" Yuna inquired slowly, taking a seat at the bar.

"'Peace talks' between the Machine Faction, New Yevon and the Youth League are set to commence tomorrow. We agreed to meet Nooj in Bevelle today so we could discuss how things would work. We wanted a chance to come see you since you couldn't make it to the announcement in Luca."

"—And Rikku made sure to mention how you freaked out in Zanarkand." Gippal piped once Baralai had finished his explanation. Yuna scowled at Rikku, who tried her best to play innocent. "'Lai here wanted to make sure you were doin' okay." Baralai rolled his eyes.

"You act as if you weren't worried." He defended quickly.

"No, I act as if you were worried more." Gippal flung his retort then smiled at Yuna. "And now that we've made sure our little celebrity is doing o-kay we're gonna head out." Paine sighed, leaning on the corner of the bar a few feet away.

"It's gonna quiet down a lot with you guys gone." She mused aloud, staring down into the glass of water Barkeep had poured her.

"Perhaps here, but I have a feeling that Spira will be in more of an uproar than ever." Baralai replied, nodding to all of them. "I'm going to go inform Brother of our heading." He announced, heading toward the door before bowing to the ladies and taking his leave.

"He's so cute!" Rikku giggled once he'd stepped into the elevator and it closed. Gippal gave her an odd look and Yuna looked, if possible, even more confused.

"By cute you mean weird? Sure thing, sweetheart." He shook his head.

"No! I mean, he's so polite and proper to Yunie." Apparently, though, this was news to the High Summoner, because she looked somewhat confused. "Oh, c'mon, don't tell me you haven't noticed!" Judging on the look, Rikku continued. "He soooo likes you."

It seemed as if that wasn't the right thing to say, however, as Yuna's façade of happiness quickly vanished. She looked as stressed and upset as she felt. "He what?" She choked out, pushing off the barstool. "But... no. He doesn't. He can't." She was going to find Tidus. No one else was supposed to care for her like he had. No one else _could_ care for her like he had. Rikku gave her a confused look.

"Yunie... it's a good thing!" The short blonde seemed foreign to the concept of not being happy that a boy liked her. "I mean, after all, it's about time you got a boyfrie— Yunie!" The girl was walking away, however. She continued hitting the elevator button desperately as Rikku ran over and continued talking. "—Anyway, it's about time you got a boyfriend." That was what Yuna was afraid of hearing. Did everyone really expect she would just get over Tidus and move on? Had she acted that silly about it, that everyone took it as a silly teenage whim? She choked on tears.

She was the High Summoner. She was the strong one, Spira's light, everyone's pillar of strength. She couldn't cry. The elevator came and she ran in, mashing the 'door close' button and collapsing to the floor in sobs. She hit the button for the engine room, hoping the others would know her well enough not to follow. Albeit, it wasn't as if she'd been through this many times around the Gullwings. Everything had been okay while she was with them.

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in the Cabin, Rikku looked confusedly to Gippal and Paine. "What'd I say?" She inquired meekly, feeling guilty about causing her cousin so much distress that she would storm out like that. Paine shook her head softly at the naïveté of the blonde and Gippal sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Just wait for her to come around." He advised.

* * *

**A/N: Bah, this is only my second FFX/X-2 fic and the first went nowhere (and is hidden on another penname, for those of you sneaky bastards who would try and find it). I'm hoping for a better run for this one. Review if you like it, otherwise it really won't go anywhere. If things fail at life by getting no reviews, I drop them completely. I'm decently pleased with how this chapter came out, though it didn't end how I wanted it to at first. If I made it any longer though, I'm afraid it would get boring. I hate fanfictions that get boring because they over-describe, so I tried my best to be descriptive but not overly so. Constructive criticism is, as always, welcome, but you can only provide it through a review, so pleeeeaaaaase do so.**


End file.
